Ripple Effect
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Agent Ellipsys, has been given the assignment to take out the rogue, Agent Smith. However, Neo and Morpheus have similar plans as well. What will happen when the two parties collide? OC/? Follows the events of the 2nd Matrix film and beyond.
1. Power Play

AN: This takes place durring the 2nd movie. Hope you all enjoy and please please please review.

CHAPRTER 1

"I thought you were dead." Ellipsys said evenly as she watched the stoic agent walk across the smooth, white carpeted floor of her apartment. The agent remained silent, took off his sunglasses and placed them into his jacket pocket. Ellipsys watched him as he surveyed her living room. Once he was satisfied with his inspection he turned to look at her once more. His eyes were trained on hers as she stood mechanically still in the middle of the spacious room. After a moment of staring at each other Ellipsys spoke, "Agent Brown and Jones sent in a report that Mr. Anderson had killed you."

The man gazed over her shoulder, his attention caught by something else. Ellipsys turned her head to see what he was staring at and found herself looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows of her apartment that had a beautiful view over the city. The agent walked past her and stopped two feet away from the window.

"Mr. Anderson wiped me from the Mainframe. I am free."

"Free?" It was only after Ellipsys said this that she noticed his earpiece was gone. "You've been released from the Matrix."

The other agent smirked picking up the hint of surprise in her voice. It was rare that he was able to catch her off guard. His small grin didn't go unnoticed by Ellipsys and she mentally scorned herself for boosting his ego.

"Look at me Agent," he ordered physically turning her to face him straight on.

Ellipsys met the other agent's gaze, her previous frustrations gone now that he was braking into her personal space; a human method for intimidation. Slightly strange, she noted, considering she was a machine.

The other agent saw her unfazed expression and felt his insides start to burn in anger at her mechanical reactions. He gave her a rough shake and tightened his vice-like grip on her shoulders,

"Look at me Agent!" He barked. Ellipsys craned her head forward to prove that she was indeed looking at him. She had caught a gleam in his eye that she had never seen before in any agent. It was an expression that she could classify in human terms as insane. Noting his instability she calmly answered,

"I am looking at you."

He breathed in raggedly as he stared at her. Every muscle in Ellipsys's body stiffened as prepared to defend herself against him if his system snapped.

"I have been freed from this disgusting, virus infected hell. I am left to my own devices now, my own desires."

"Please clarify," Ellipsys said stoically, trying to mask her knowledge of his evident insanity.

"I can do what I want without the limitations of the Matrix repressing me. There is nothing to stop me from doing whatever I desire. I have complete control now."

Ellipsys tried to relax her tense body. It should have been nothing, but from what he was saying to her, from hearing the intensity in his voice and seeing the gleam in his eyes she knew things had changed. He was indeed more powerful than she was and he wanted her to know it. The agent was reveling in his triumph over her and her fellow agents. He wanted her to know that he was the one calling the shots now, that she was no longer his equal. Ellipsys knew he never lied, he wasn't capable of it, and that put her on edge more than anything.

He suddenly let go of her. After a long string of silence he started walking towards the exit. The agent pulled open the door and turned around, "The Agency and yourself would do good to keep out of my affairs. This is a warning. You will see me again agent."

Ellipsys, maintaining her perfect composure, nodded in understanding, "Undoubtedly. Goodbye then Agent Smith."

Still staring at her the agent slowly pulled out his glasses and put them on. "It's just Smith now."

Ellipsys stared at the door Smith walked out of for a brief moment then strode over and pushed it closed. The clicking of the electronic lock sounded and Ellipsys let out an indiscernible sigh. She then stood completely still for a moment, her eyes began to glaze over,

"Access function; command, access location file 993, process." In her head a voice command answered back 'processing…'. Her black suit began to pixilate as its code began to stream through the matrix, green numbers changing every nano second in front of her eyes, her wrist watch jumped back a second and then automatically flickered back into place. In this brief moment of déjà vu Ellipsys appeared in a back alley of a restaurant in China Town. Ellipsys blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She adjusted the collar of her white shirt, slipped on her large lens sunglasses and then exited the alley to the main street.


	2. A Visit to the Oracle

CHAPRTER 2

The wind blew hard at her face causing a slight, barely noticeable, stinging sensation on her cheeks. She knew, as an agent, she shouldn't be feeling anything at all. Her programmers had told her that being able to feel, if only slightly, was like having a fatal, progressive disease. It was like a cancer, a virus eating at her code, destroying her system. It slowly invaded her until she could no longer function properly. Ellipsys however believed otherwise. Processing as well as the ability to mimic human emotions was in her programming. As far as she was concerned she was only growing stronger through her development. Lower models would naturally mistake her advanced technology as a flaw and programmers would doubt the success of her prototype. All she had to do was prove herself a valuable asset to the Matrix to avoid being under consideration for deletion. Every machine knew their time for deletion would come but Ellipsys was sure it wasn't because of a flaw in her system. Either way, Ellipsys felt indifferent towards dying. Her system had not yet failed her or been proven to be outdated.

Ellypsis rounded the corner of the block and continued down the street until she came upon an old rundown apartment building. Like most living spaces in the city the place looked like it should be condemned. Ignoring the homeless man slumped down on the floor in the corner of the dirty lobby, Ellipsys entered the cramped elevator and pushed the button labeled the fourth floor. The florescent light in the small compartment flickered as she patiently waited for the elevator to come to a stop. An irregular ding sounded and the doors slowly slid open with a squeak. Walking down the narrow hall Ellipsys ran a hand from the front of her widows' peak through her long hair. Stopping in front of one of the doors in the hallway she knocked three times. The door opened and a little Indian girl greeted her with a smile,

"Come in. She was expecting you to come now."

The little girl walked further into the apartment allowing Ellipsys to enter. She was slightly taken aback that the girl was so friendly, surely the Oracle told her she was an agent. Even then the little girl should have seen her earpiece and detected her. Ellipsys closed the door lightly behind her and followed the girl into the kitchen where the Oracle sat at a round pea-soup green table with a bowl of cookie dough in front of her.

"Well, sit down. There's no use for you standing there in my doorway," the Oracle said good-humouredly as she motioned to a seat across from her.

"I'm fine standing," Ellipsys replied.

The Oracle smiled slightly, "I know, just thought it polite to ask."

"Then you know why I'm here," Ellipsys approached the kitchen counter, spacing herself away from the old woman.

"Yes I know. Never mind that for now, let me look at your face dear." The Oracle put down her cookie dough and walked over to where Ellipsys was standing. The old woman reached out to take her sunglasses off. Surprisingly Ellipsys allowed it.

"There we go, beautiful," The Oracle said with a sincere smile. "I don't see why a pretty girl such as you wants to hide behind such horrible dark sunglasses. In fact, I don't get why any of you agents do. It's all rather silly if you ask me. Besides, what use could they possibly do anyway?"

"I didn't come here to talk about my _uniform _Oracle," she nearly snapped.

"I know, I know just hold on to your hair gel for a minute."

This made Ellipsys move to reach up and touch her long, slicked back hair self consciously. Noticing this act of insecurity she quickly ceased her actions. The Oracle placed the agent's sunglasses on the counter and went back to her cookies, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Ellipsys frowned slightly, resisting the urge to retrieve her glasses. The old woman clasped her hands in front of her and pensively watched the stoic agent,

"You're a bit different from all the rest of them. I can see why he thinks you have potential."

Ellipsys casually trained her eyes on the Oracle, "Smith?"

There was a glimmer of amusement in the old woman's eye as she said,

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself child. What I have to tell you is this; deletion isn't exactly far away and you're gonna' have to make a choice."

Ellipsys felt a stab of shock out the mention of deletion. Her eyes snapped up to meet the old woman's. The Oracle nodded sadly,

"Hard to believe, I know. I'm sorry child, the world just runs a lot faster than it used to. As I said before, you're going to have to make a choice."

"Impossible, my system has displayed no flaws or inadequacies to date. If anything I have advanced my programming beyond the limits of any registered agent," she argued.

The Oracle frowned, "It's all a matter of perception I'm afraid. I'm not the mainframe; I cannot tell you why they believe your time has come. The only thing I can assure you on is that your time will come and when it does you need to make a…"

"… a choice, yes you mentioned it before. My choice is between deletion and exile. Tell me something I don't already know."

"Ah, you're just as impatient as him I see." The Oracle shook her head and smiled, "Too bad you two don't see eye to eye. Sure would make things a lot easier for you in the future, but I suppose it isn't in your nature."

Ellipsys was quickly growing tired of these cryptic comments,

"We might as well talk about why I'm here. Now that Smith's free, he has new abilities that are possibly stronger than anything we've ever seen. Furthermore, he made it clear to me that now he has a new agenda. I need to know what it is that he's planning. With him now on the loose the Matrix could be in jeopardy."

The Oracle's smile vanished as she folded her arms up on the table, "I thought you'd never get to the point my dear. Here have a cookie," the old woman held out a large cookie towards Ellipsys who just held up her hand in staunch refusal. The Oracle smiled, "Again, I just thought I'd offer. Smith, believe it or not, has gone rouge, he works only for himself now. The only thing he's interested in is chaos. He won't stop until both the Matrix and Zion are destroyed."

Ellipsys let this data sink in. Finally after a moment of processing she looked at the Oracle,

"I see," she replied evenly. "What can the agency do to stop him from destroying our world?"

The old woman shrugged her shoulders absent mindedly, "There's not much you can do. Once a being gets a taste of freedom in them you can't take it away, it's in them forever. And a man like Smith doesn't know when to quit. In this case, for him, the destruction of all of us is the only real end. He's got an eye to kill you now. You're the only agent program in the Matrix that knows the extent of the damage he wants to cause. The only thing you can do is try to stop him before he stops you."

"You mean kill Smith." Ellipsys said rather pointedly.

The Oracle stood up from the table, "That's up to you. Of course you've already made up your mind on the subject. Don't brood too much on the decision either, just remember it's in your nature."

Ellipsys smirked, "Killing is one of the functions that I was programmed for."

The Oracle nodded, "We'll have to wait and see then. Be aware that you do not have long before deletion, and everyday leading up to that point you'll become gradually more rebellious. Being conflicted by emotions is perhaps the hardest thing you're going to have to work through to complete your mission. Here take this cookie for the road. I know you won't eat it but it would make me happy if you took it." Ellipsys took the cookie. "Keep in mind that following your instincts is as good as you're going to get to doing the right thing."

Ellipsys looked at the old woman skeptically then replied, "Thank you for your time."

The Oracle nodded and Ellipsys walked out of the kitchen. As the agent reached the front door the little Indian girl from before ran up to her and tapped her on the arm. Ellipsys turned around to see the girl holding out her sunglasses to her,

"You forgot these." She said sweetly.

There was an Asian man dressed in all white standing behind the girl with his hand on her shoulder. He looked like a guardian angel. A small grin tugged at the corner of Ellipsys's mouth as she took the glasses from the child.

"Thank you," she said. Ellypsis could feel a strong aura of power around the little girl. Strange, she thought to herself. She was going to ask the little girl's name but then thought otherwise. Looking to the Asian man she asked,

"Is this your daughter?"

"She is my charge." He replied kindly with a hint of a smile.

Ellipsys nodded, "I see. Take good care of her then. She is gifted."

The man politely grinned and nodded. With that Ellipsys left the apartment.

AN: So what do you think? Please let me know. : )


	3. New Status

Chapter 3: **New Status**

It was mid afternoon when Ellipsys reached the Agency building. Her heels clicked on the sterile rose toned granite as she made her way to the security check point. Carelessly tossing her effects into a white plastic tub, Ellypsys pushed it into the x-ray scanner and walked through the metal detector.

"Nice day isn't it?" The security guard asked with a smile.

"No; it's not." Ellipsys replied as she snatched her things from the tray and kept walking. This idiot human couldn't have been further from the truth. Considering it, Ellipsys thought she should have taken her Desert Eagle from her coat and shot him right there. That would have at least given him a sense of reality. The Matrix's situation was dire and nobody knew except for her. Her and the Oracle that is, but the crazy old woman didn't seem like she was going to do a thing about it. So little good she turned out to be.

Ellipsys slowed her thought pattern as she caught the elevator and inserted a silver key on her key ring into the button panel of the elevator. Ellipsys pressed the button for the top floor and waited as the car quickly ascended to the 45th story. A loud ding sounded and Ellipsys took the keys from the button panel and walked out into a white hallway with thin blue carpeting on the floor. Rounding the corner she found her office door and unlocked it. The one next to hers had a black granite plaque glued to the wall that labeled the office numbers. It read office 4439 Agt. Smith. Hers read 4438 Agt. Ellipsys. Both offices were the same size. They had the same view of the city, the same floor to ceiling windows, the same large black mod desk with black flat screen computer, and the same large black leather office chair, complete with the same large black leather couch on the opposite wall. Everything about the two offices was the same except for the office number. There was only one digit in difference and that was enough.

Closing the door to her office Ellipsys picked up the black phone receiver from its cradle and dialed a special extension. The Mainframe could only be accessed by a phone in the government building and even then the user would have to know the right code to get through.

"Contacting the Mainframe. Message urgent. Agent 4438 code name Ellipsys." She waited and then she heard the voice operator on the other end,

"Agent 4438 connecting to Mainframe extension 337863. Data report-"

Ellipsys waited for a beep and then responded, "Data report: Regarding Agent 4439 code name Smith."

"Retrieving data…" there was a long pause, "Agent 4439: Status; Terminated."

Ellipsys readjusted her hold on the phone and peered out the window, "Request for information change."

"Information change activated on file 4439."

"Agent 4439, code name Smith: new status; Rogue. Potential threat: status; Imminent. Potential Damage Result: status; Apocalyptic." Ellipsys touched her fingers to her scarlet lips for a moment as she felt a sinking feeling in her body. Tossing this new feeling aside she crossed her arm on her chest, "Label urgent and submit new report to Mainframe."

There was a slight pause, the sound of connecting cyber grids and a faint click. The voice on the other end confirmed the delivery,

"Report sent."

Ellipsys put the phone back onto the cradle and walked towards the window. Looking out at the vast concrete world she saw the Matrix as it always has been to her. There was nothing different about it. Its very existence hung in the balance and still it carried on with such normalcy. It was only logical that when a system would break down it would function as properly as allowed till the very end. Yet she still felt strange seeing the city below her remain in such silent, painful ignorance. Surely half the Matrix knew of Smith's new status by now; complete chaos only seemed natural at a moment like this, illogical, but natural.

AN: Thank you all for reading for for those who have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Please drop me a line.


	4. Twins

AN: Thank you all for reading. Hope you like this one.

Walking down the granite steps of the government building, she headed down the sidewalk back towards her apartment. If the Mainframe wanted to contact her they would reach her through her earpiece. There was no logic in staying at the office. There was nothing to do but wait and see what came her way.

It was time for something normal; coffee. That will do. Ellipsys came up upon a nearby Coffee Bean and entered. Pulling out three dollars and putting it on the counter she ordered an espresso and sat down at a table near the window and waited for her drink. Dragging her fingers across the red velvet upholstery of the cushioned chair she stared out the window lazily, her legs crossed and one hand resting under her chin as she watched the people walk by. Their unrecognizable faces passing by the window was comforting. Being a stranger in this coffee shop was comforting. Being alone was comforting.

A stray dog walking across the street caught her eye as she continued to stare out the window. As it disappeared out of sight the same scruffy dog walked by the window again, making Ellipsys almost do a double-take. Uncrossing her legs, Ellipsys quickly stood up from where she was sitting only to find Twin 1 staring her straight in the eye. He smirked devilishly as his eyes gave her body a thorough once-over from behind his sunglasses.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked mockingly, "You haven't even touched your coffee."

He held out the cup and saucer of espresso to her. He must have picked it up from the counter. Ellipsys growled as she took the coffee from his hand and set it down on the table.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," she said looking at the program. "Where's your not-so-better half?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." A second person's voice cooed in her left ear.

Disgusted, Ellipsys turned around and looked at Twin 2 who had suddenly appeared from behind her chair. She regarded him with a raised eyebrow,

"Came out from under your rock I see."

Twin 1 grinned perversely, "Yes, well so did you in a way."

Twin 2 rounded the chair and sat down across from her, "Oh yes you did. You caught our interest."

Ellipsys rolled her eyes as Twin 1 licked his lips in a sexual manner. She folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward to address Twin 2,

"You mean I have caught Merovingian's interest. Anyone who has business with you is bound to have business with him. After all you can never just work for yourselves. Codependent; how suiting for a pair of twins."

Twin 1 nearly backhanded her but Ellipsys reached in her coat for her gun. Her finger was on the trigger a nano-second before Twin 1 could even lift his arm. Both immediately stopped and dropped their defenses realizing this wasn't the time or the place to start a fight.

Twin 2 grinned once more as he watched Ellipsys's hand slowly retreat from her shoulder holster. "Your status report on Agent Smith has caught a lot of important peoples' attention," he said still watching her calculated eye movements that traveled back and forth between the two programs.

"Aka your boss," she said pointedly.

It was now Twin 1's turn to speak, "Yes actually. He's quite concerned with how things are panning out these days."

Ellipsys smirked as she sat down in her chair, "Yes, well generally the apocalypse usually grabs a few peoples' attention. I'm glad he's taken an interest though."

Suddenly tiered of their game, Twin 2 then cut to the chase, "He has something you want."

She looked across to him, "What?"

Twin 1 then explained, "Let me rephrase, Merovingian has something you'll need."

"…to defeat Smith," finished Twin 2. Ellipsys waited for him to say more but all he offered her was a hungry smile as he scraped his overly white teeth across his lower lip.

Turning away from Twin 2, now annoyed rather than disgusted. She reached over the table, grabbed Twin 2 by the neck with both hands and yanked him towards her so that he was nearly three inches from his face,

"Listen to me you dreadlocked piece of shit! I don't have time for your perverted little _games_. The fate of the Matrix is in my hands and you fucking around with cryptic words and trying to get into my pants isn't helping me. So you better tell me why the Merovingian sent you here or I'll ground your face into powder and sift it through a coffee filter." She then pushed the stunned twin back into his seat. The customers in the shop fell silent and hurriedly grabbed their coffee to go. A moment of silence passed and a few streams of altered Matrix codes later everything turned back to normal. Twin 2 rubbed his neck gently and glared at her.

Twin 1 clasped his hands together innocently, "We're just the messengers agent. Merovingian told us to invite you to his restaurant this evening. He said he wanted to handle this matter with you personally."

Ellipsys sat down upon hearing what the twin had to say, "Fine."

Twin 1 then walked over to where Twin 2 was sitting. Again he observed her legs and straight-backed posture with a hungry eye. Ellipsys spoke again,

"One must wonder if all your displays of sexual harassment towards the female sex are real or just a cover-up for a certain deficiency."

"That comment will not be ignored." Twin 1 informed angrily.

"However it will have to be left for now." She informed him. "I want to be alone."

The twins made no indication of exiting.

"I said leave me!" She yelled viciously. Wincing at her suddenly shrill voice, the two twins hurriedly walked out of the café.

After they were gone Ellipsys sipped her coffee in silence, and pondered Merovingian's request. It had been a while since the agency sighted the Merovingian for any of his sketchy operations, so she figured she'd be pretty safe in deciding to meet him. Apparently the creep had a surprise for her. Getting up out of her seat, Ellipsys rolled her eyes,

"I hate surprises."


	5. Smith Again

**Chapter 5**

Sliding the shiny silver keycard into the electronic lock of her apartment Ellipsys looked around the hall for any unwanted visitors. Satisfied there were no programs wandering around her floor she entered her stark white apartment.

Everything in her living space was simple and modern. The selected colors were white and black. There wasn't anything that was colorful in her home. Everything was just as she preferred it, minimal.

Walking down the black wood steps onto her white carpeted floor, she walked into her bedroom. Smoothing out the one crease in the white sheets of her bed she headed for the black granite walk-in closet. Pulling out the gun from her holster she set it up on the rack next to the others. She eyed her arsenal for a moment, everything was in perfect condition. Once satisfied she decided to head for the kitchen. Walking out of her bedroom door she lurched back. She quickly turned out of the opening of the doorway and threw her back against the wall of her bedroom, which her shoulder blades hit with a hollow thud.

Sitting on her living room couch was Smith.

Ellipsys didn't bother reaching for a gun she knew wasn't there. "Damn it." How did he get in the house without her detecting him?

"Agent Ellipsys," came his voice from the living room. "Come on out. I know you're not armed."

She bit her lip angrily. They both knew she wasn't fast enough to make it across the bedroom to her closet. Letting out a long sigh Ellipsys stepped away from the wall and turned so she was in front of the doorway. There he was, standing in the middle of her living room once more with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Although she was itching to slit his throat, Ellipsys pretended as if this encounter was nothing.

"I thought this morning when I came to visit that, if I warned you, maybe you'd stay out of my way. But you sending out that report on my current status, what was the term you used? Ah yes, rogue. That was just… stupid."

"I was doing my job. If you were still accepting your duties you would have done the same."

"Deletion is right around the corner for you, I thought perhaps I'd give you that long to live but the fact is you're more trouble than you're worth."

"How could you have known about my deletion?"

"The writing is on the wall agent. You're the only one who cannot see it. Your time has been long overdue."

"Such matters are up to the Mainframe. Surely our opinions aren't as important as its."

Smith slowly began to advance on her. Ellipsys's muscles began to tense as she readied herself to fight.

"I am above Mainframe!" He barked at her. "You're just another glitch, a result that proves we made the Matrix an imperfect world. You're one more mistake out of millions that was created to maintain a balance."

Ellipsys gritted her teeth in anger as she held back striking out at him, "And you being a rebel, a virus, what does that make you in the big scheme of things? Does it make you any better than me?"

Before Ellipsys could blink, Smiths' hand shot out from his side and clenched around her neck. He squeezed hard as he flung her against the floor to ceiling window, his hands still wrapped tightly around her neck. Ellipsys clawed at his hands violently with her nails. Receiving another rush of strength, Smith lifted her off the ground and into the air as he pressed her even harder against the window.

Smith pensively watched her for a moment as her breath quickly began to leave her body in short gasps. He felt his body pressed up against hers and reveled in the feeling of being the one who was in control once again. "It's funny how humans have this fear of heights. When they go to the top of skyscrapers their breath quickens and their hearts race… much like yours is doing right now. The only difference between you and them is that they're usually on the inside of the building whereas in a few seconds, you're going to be on the outside."

Ellipsyss' eyes widened as she let out a choked half panicked, half infuriated scream. Smith then stepped slightly away from her body, still keeping his hands around her neck and began to kick the glass pane she was pressed against. Ellipsys struggled to get free as the corners of the glass began to crack. She could feel the glass pane weakening as it spider-webbed against her back.

Gathering up all her strength, Ellipsys used one foot to push off the breaking glass with all her might and kick Smith in the side sending him down to the ground. The glass broke as a result of her kick causing her to land half in and half outside of the building.

Pushing away from the broken window, Ellipsys performed a back flip and landed on her feet. Smith did the same and Ellipsys went running for her gun arsenal. Smith sprinted closely behind. Throwing herself into the closet, Ellipsys snatched up a gun and started shooting at Smith who immediately dogged the bullets.

Ellipsys took a running leap and dove into a forward roll and slid between Smiths' legs. Kicking herself around to face him she began shooting again, her teeth gripped tightly together as she fired of round after round at the impossible target.

Quick as lightning Smith advanced on her in less than two strides. Grabbing her wrist he wrenched the gun from her hand while flipping her to the ground. Ellipsys tried to roll back up onto her feet but Smith punched her back down in mid roll.

Kneeling down beside her Smith smirked slightly, "Poor, poor Agent Ellipsys," He said mockingly. "I'm somewhat sorry I have to kill you. It hardly seems fair." Ellipsys held her stomach in pain as she groaned weakly.

Smith stroked her disheveled hair back, "shhh. It will all be over soon."

Ellipsys opened her eyes and spit in his face, "Fuck you."

She then used all her strength to push herself back up.

Ignoring the saliva on his face Smith slammed Ellipsys down on the carpet with great force causing her head to smack down against the concrete underneath. "You're all out of tricks Agent."

Ellipsys now struggled violently against his grasp. Smith took on hand off of her and slammed it into her stomach. His hand sunk into her abdomen and her skin began to turn silver. She couldn't move, although her mind fought it, there was nothing that could stop it.

"Cloning is an interesting concept Agent Ellipsys," he mocked in her ear. "What's your take on the subject?"

Suddenly two figures smashed through the walls of her bedroom. Agents; agents holding huge guns. One was able to catch Smith off guard and shoot him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling across the room. The transformation stopped and Ellipsys got back up on her feet. Running into the closet she got out the biggest gun she had and aimed it at Smiths' head.

Smith looked at the two agents and shook his head disapprovingly. "I forgot how much the agency loves their little _experiment_." With that, he flung open the door to her bedroom. But instead of her living room being behind it, it revealed a white hallway with thousands of black doors. Before any of the three agents could fire a shot, Smith was gone. Ellipsys ran over to the door and threw it open to reveal her living room again. Hitting the door frame angrily, she let out a frustrated scream.

The first agent stepped forward, "Agent Ellipsys, Agent Brown and I received your report. We thought you could use help; looks like we got here just in time."

Ellipsys simply nodded, her disheveled hair falling into her face, "Yes, well… good work."

Agent Jones lowered his gun slightly, "Agent Brown and I are your new partners now that Agent Smith has turned rogue. It's only right that the team be passed down to the second in command. You are now promoted to top agent."

Ellipsys nodded again, "Right. I have an engagement later tonight that you two can attend. Lets' not let this little episode put us behind schedule."

A/N: Hope you all like it. Please review!


	6. A Storm Is Coming

CHAPTER 6

Sometime later, Ellipsys found herself pacing the black wood of her kitchen floor. Her recently appointed team of agents stood in the large double doorway staring at her as she slowly made her way from one end of the kitchen to the other. This human characteristic was one of the few she had that didn't annoy her. Pacing helped her to think, it calmed her down when her stress levels were up, and it kept her mechanics flowing at an even rate. Yes, pacing was a good thing.

Ellipsys nearly rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the two agents in her doorway. They were so stiff and unnatural it almost made her uncomfortable just looking at them. Smith used to be like them, now he was like her. Only in the physical sense, she mentally stressed to herself. He was a lot freer with his movements, more human. He made hand gestures while he spoke as well as facial expressions, even if they only ranged from a stoic frown to a psychotic sneer. Ellipsys of course had all the mechanics and habits of a human. The only difference between Smith and her was that her mannerisms were programmed in; Smith's were grown. She couldn't quite asses what had happened to Smith, that is why he's labeled as an anomaly in his file. Anything outside the understanding of a machine was filed as an anomaly. It made things look better on paper.

She let out a frustrated breath as she pushed that former thought out of her mind and readjusted her system to concentrate only on the now. It was important for her to keep her focus, especially since she had the ability to expand her thoughts to the past, present, and worst of all the abstract world of 'what ifs' and 'why not' scenarios; in other words free thought. Ellipsys organized everything in files and those files branched off into sections and those sections branched off into lists and so on and so forth. Fortunately for her she had what she liked to call a 'to do' list which listed every one of her missions as they came to her. Unfortunately the first thing on her list was to meet with that greasy pig, the Frenchman.

Ellipsys hated the Merovingian. Being a clean cut agent without a blemish on her record, she viewed the man as nothing but scum beneath her shoe. The Merovingian was a dealer in many things, selling secrets was his biggest market, loopholes were his second. For the Agency, he was the general pain in the ass, the son-of-a-bitch that just wouldn't quit. However there was nothing that could be done to him because he had, what one would call, a sort of immunity. No matter what he did the Frenchman, as many called him, helped the Agency as much as he hindered it. He was valuable, a piece of shit, but valuable. Now it seemed that he has something that he actually wants to give her that may help her to eliminate Smith. If Merovingian was willing to give her something for free, no strings attached, then he must really want Smith gone.

The rogue agent would have to be doing something that Merovingian didn't find in his best interest otherwise he wouldn't bother helping her. Perhaps after all the years of fucking people over the Matrix evened out the odds and gave him Smith to deal with. Ellipsys smiled slightly, a sort of pseudo Karma, she thought. Smith had taught her about Karma, and how every positive had a negative. At the moment, Smith was the Merovingian's negative, and rubbing him raw by the sounds of it.

"Let me brief you on our mission." She began, facing the two other agents. "We have to go to the Frenchman's restaurant in the Upper East Side. He has something for me that could possibly help us. I believe it's the Key Maker, but we can't get too ahead of ourselves in assuming so." Ellipsys looked at her companions in the doorway, their faces blank as they looked at one another and then back at her.

"After we acquire the Key Maker what purpose will he be used to serve us?" Agent Brown questioned, clasping his hands in front of him.

Ellipsys tracked back in her memory and found that she hadn't yet told them what their real mission was. Inhaling the nonexistent air Ellipsys straightened her posture and looked down her nose at the two, establishing her higher rank. She didn't know how they would react to their orders and wanted to remind them that they were under her command and that they had no other choice but to do what she tells them.

"Our overall goal in this mission is to eliminate the anomaly; former Agent Smith."

The two agents looked at each other again, somewhat fazed. This was exactly the reaction Ellipsys did not want. Smith always had a commanding power over others. Most found it admirable, they probably still do. After his death, he was viewed as a hero among the other agents. Having worked closely beside him, Ellipsys respected him as much if not more than the other agents. However the moment Ellipsys changed the status on his file to an anomaly he became her enemy. He wasn't anything to be admired, or looked up to anymore. In her mind everything runs in black or white. Any other person would want to grieve, to rebel, to side with their partner and friend, but she wouldn't. Ellipsys couldn't allow herself to disobey orders. To do so would be a bad course of action and would make her weak. There were too many weak links in the firm already. She wouldn't be counted as another. Instead she would turn against Smith and hunt him down. She would revel in digging the barrel of her gun into the flesh of his temple and mercilessly pull the trigger. She would do as she was ordered and she would be damned if she didn't enjoy every second of it. This should be the same with all programs. Unfortunately the two agents in front of her did not see things the same way she did and this made her furious. Perhaps this was because she understood how they felt. However sadness can be easily turned in resentment if given the right incentive. Tightening her fists to hold in the anger she asked them calmly,

"Is there any questions about our mission?" The vicious undertone in her voice dared them to speak one word against her orders. The two agents stiffened up and shook their heads 'no'. "Alright then, I have to get ready." The two agents just stood in the doorway. Ellipsys rolled her eyes in frustration, god these lower models were thick. "Leave the room." She nearly yelled.

Once the two agents were gone Ellipsys opened up her file menu,

"Function; command, access cosmetic file 228, process." 'functioning…' suddenly Ellipsys was wearing evening makeup and her hair was let loose so that it was down around her shoulders. "Function; command, access wardrobe file 336, process." The feminine voice command came on instantly. 'processing…' it said. Her suit morphed into a red dress that hugged her every curve. "Alter file 336 with code 129113." A pair of sky blue stilettos morphed onto her feet along with a slight alteration to her dress. The neckline plunged down four more inches in the front, and five more in the back, constructing a near physically impossible design.

Walking into the other room she noticed Agent Brown and Agent Jones staring at her. Agent Jones had a curious eyebrow raised.

"What?" She snapped at him, her tone was quite sharp causing Jone's features to snap back into their usual stoic expression.

"You look…" he began nervously, obviously searching in his word bank for something appropriate to say that wouldn't anger her, "… very presentable Agent Ellipsys."

A moment of silence passed until she finally replied, "Thank you Agent Jones. Agent Brown, close your mouth, I don't want you drooling on my carpet."

This was very strange to her. The agents weren't supposed to be reacting emotionally to anything. They were displaying features and emotions their program models shouldn't have. 'What is happening?' She thought to herself. There was a storm brewing in the Matrix.

A/N: Hey guys, I fixed those retarded, forehead slapping grammar and spelling errors. Thanks for being patient with me. I literally write this stuff between 1 and 3 in the morning so I get a little slow in the head (honestly it's a miracle I get anything out at all). So anyways I hope you all like chapter 6 and I'm very excited to get a move on chapter 7. Thanks for reading and as always, please review.


	7. A Taste

CHAPTER 7

Ellipsys and her new team entered the elevator of the Merovingian's restaurant. There were no guards inside to meet them, no security measures taken at all, just an empty elevator car. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Elypsis pressed the 'close doors' button, pulled a gun from her garter, and thumbed back the hammer. The two other agents took out their firearms as well, following her lead. The team waited patiently as they rode the car up to the top floor.

A hollow 'ding' sounded and the chrome doors quickly slid open. Elypsis stepped off the elevator and looked out at the Merovingian's posh restaurant. There were still no security personnel to be seen. Something just wasn't adding up.

The Merovingian entered the dining room just then. He seemed slightly flustered, and what was more even more troublesome than that was that he was alone. Ellipsys walked down the granite steps into the restaurant. The Merovingian spotted her then. Trying to mask his surprise he flashed her a sly grin and headed over to her. He non-too-discreetly admired her perfect form as he crossed the room. By the time he got to her the look in his eye turned from hungry to ravenous.

"You look… absolutely stunning." The Merovingian said making an attempt to reach out and stroke her thigh. However Ellipsys was two steps ahead of him and pulled out her Desert Eagle, aiming it at his crotch, the people in the restaurant all jumped back in shock,

"I will shoot you up in ways that will make you anatomically incorrect." She growled not caring about the reactions she was getting from the other people.

"Touchy." He said with a sickening grin, his hand slowly pushing the barrel of her gun away from his manhood. Ellipsys rolled her eyes and holstered her weapon. All the people in the room quietly began to head for the elevator.

"Now," he said in a light tone. "Please take a seat mademoiselle and let's get down to business. I'm sure we can act like civilized beings no?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She muttered walking up to his private table. She didn't bother to sit down. Instead she stood behind one of the chairs, her hands resting on its back.

"What is it you wanted to give me? Your answer better be to my liking." She said not even dignifying the Merovingian with a backwards glance. The older program smirked as he watched her back,

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to get your gun out again." He said to her. This caused Ellipsys to turn around her harsh stare was nothing short of pissed. The Merovingian turned to where the bathrooms were located and called out,

"Persephone, darling, please come out here." Looking back at the disgruntled agent, he added, "My wife did something rather naughty today."

Before Ellipsys could ask what had happened the Merovingian's trophy wife, Persephone entered the room; her face screwed up in strong defiance. When her gaze fell on Ellypsis, her expression softened somewhat.

"Where is the Keymaker?" Ellipsys outright asked her. Persephone ignored her question and gazed at her through slightly hooded eyes.

"The pure anger you feel towards each other is so… arousing." She said stepping closer to her. Ellipsys figured that she was referring to Smith. Her lips thinned in annoyance as she continued to give Persephone a cold glare,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's nothing of the sort. Now tell me where the Key Maker is."

Persephone shifted her weight from one hip to the other and said, "I will tell you but first I want a little taste."

The dark haired woman began to lean into the female agent, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Taste this." Ellipsys growled, punching her square in the jaw. Persephone stumbled backwards, lightly touching her injury.

"hmmm," she said licking the inside of her mouth. "You two are passionate."

Ellipsys raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Passionate is putting it lightly; now show me the Key Maker."

Persephone looked over at her husband who glared angrily back, finally she said, "He is no longer here."

"What?" Ellipsys snapped, nearly biting their heads off.

Persephone still remained calm and collected, which only made Ellipsys angrier,

"Yes, I gave him to another party… Morpheus has him."

"You little bitch!" Ellipsys yelled nearly attacking the other woman. "Do you know what you've done? You don't even know if the prophesy is genuine!" She approached the other program until they were face to face. "Where is Morpheus? This isn't a game!" She growled.

Persephone's lips thinned in anger, "I know enough about the prophesy to know that the Key Maker is in better hands with Morpheus than he would be in yours."

Glaring at the vampish woman, Ellipsys began to circle her like a predator inspecting its' prey. She then went in for the kill. "What could you possibly know? You are nothing," she hissed, sounding like an angry viper, her tone was so menacing it sent a chill down Persephone's spine. "You think you have the power to give away what's not yours? In reality you own nothing! You have nothing to give and no authority whatsoever. To put this plain and simple, you are merely a whore. You think you're from France, you think you fell in love?" Ellipsys smiled wickedly as she watched Persephone's heartbroken expression. "You were shipped over here on a USB drive. You weren't loved, you were made. Made by him," she spat as she pointed to Merovingian who was staring at her angrily; not for his wife's dignity but for his own. "Don't try to deny it." She told him. "You crated her. She's your sick fantasy which you grew tired of. You don't give her a second look anymore much less fuck her."

"Shut up!" Persephone screeched as her arm shot forward. Her fist connected with Ellipsys's mouth with a hard, hollow smack. Ellipsys's head flung to the side by the force of the punch, but she bounced back so fast she could see Persephone's fist retreating from the left side of her face. The two stared at each other for a moment. Persephone's expression could only be described as one of shock as Ellipsys stared back at her furiously.

Ellipsys then tasted something metallic on her tongue. Reaching her hand up to her mouth, Ellipsys gently brushed the side of her lower lip with the tips of her fingers. Pulling her hand away to look at it she froze for the briefest of moments; blood. Where did that come from, she wondered with a tinge of worry. Ellipsys nonchalantly put her hand down to her side and returned eye contact with Persephone as she rubbed the substance between her fingers. Ellipsys returned her fiery animal-like stare to Persephone,

"Now you have probably ruined any chance the Matrix had for survival," she hissed darkly. "Being that I actually have a purpose, I'm now going to go out to try and fix this mess you've created."

Pushing past the couple Ellipsys headed to the elevator, her team in toe. The Merovingian turned back to them and said,

"The Twins are retrieving him. Find them and you find Morpheus and the Keymaker."

Ellipsys nodded as the elevator doors slid closed. Persephone and the Merovingian exchanged awkward glances as they realized that they were the only two left in the room. Walking away, Persephone said to her husband,

"Thank you for defending me by the way."

Her bitter words hung in the air of the empty restaurant and the Merovingian snatched a glass of champagne off of a table and downed it.

* * *

AN: Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to update. But I really hope you like this chapter, it's personally one of my favorites so far. You've all been really nice about reviewing and letting me know what you think, so please continue to do so 3 I personally love working on this story and I really only write for those of you who review and show an interest in it. Happy almost summer!


End file.
